Ready for the Big Time
by Comfster
Summary: Just because dinner is over doesn't mean the night is for Puck and Lauren. - Luck.


_**Ready for the Big Time**_

**Pairing: **Luck

**Warnings: **Spoilers for episode 2x12 Silly Love Songs.

**Disclaimer: **I am in no way affiliated with Fox. These characters aren't mine, I am obviously not doing this for moolah.

**Summary: **Just because dinner is over doesn't mean the night is for Puck and Lauren.

**Notes: **I am not much of a Luck shipper since I want Quick to be endgame, but this pairing really makes me happy. I have been wanting to write something between them because they are just so hilarious together. This is just a little thing that I really wanted to post on Valentine's Day, but I fail at deadlines! This is a one-shot, but I'll probably write more Luck in the future. It's like crack to me.

Enjoy! =)

##

Lauren grabs a handful of complimentary mints on their way out of Breadstix and pops a few in her mouth.

"Please be my girlfriend," Puck whines, trailing a bit behind Lauren so he could check out her wicked curves, the way her cute skirt moves when she walks.

Lauren turns around and Puck almost runs into her since he's not watching where he's going. "Didn't we already go over this, Puckerman?"

Puck's face is expressionless for a moment. "Dinner didn't change your mind?"

Breadstix might have been a good restaurant, and the baked cheesy ravioli that Lauren had was all kinds of delicious, but she's not that easy. One dinner isn't going to win Lauren over. In fact, a couple dinners won't. She almost laughs over how desperate Puck is for her affection; it feels good to be wanted, especially on a holiday like Valentine's Day.

"Hah, no," Lauren says simply, bringing another mint up to her mouth.

Puck is totally stumped with Lauren. He's tried everything; put on all his best moves, worn his tightest pair of pants, even ordered her a slice of the cheesecake she had been eyeing all night with strawberries on top. But nothing's worked. Either she is the master at playing hard-to-get or she was lying about liking him.

"But didn't you have a good time?" Puck asks, trying not to sound like he is too offended or shocked or anything. The way Lauren hollows out her cheeks as she sucks the mint and how her little pink tongue pokes out to swipe across her lips to lick up any remnants of flavor is really turning Puck on.

Lauren makes him feel like he's twelve again or something, and it's pretty embarrassing.

"Well, yeah, but a good time isn't going to make me fall for you, Puckerman," Lauren tells him. She's looking at Puck like he's just grown another head; she pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose and puts a hand on her hip.

Puck's brows furrow together. He stuffs his fists into his pocket and shifts his weight nervously from one foot to the other. "It's made me fall for you, though," he admits in a soft voice.

A part of him cannot believe that he's just admitted that—he never really pours his heart out to anyone. But there's something about Lauren that makes him feel like maybe it's okay if he admits to actually having feelings, that it's alright if he actually _likes _someone.

That maybe even badasses can fall in love.

"But you don't even know me," Lauren says flatly, her expression unreadable.

And that's kind of the funny thing, because Puck _does_ know her. He might not know what Lauren's favorite movie is, what she ate for breakfast this morning, when her birthday is, who her best friend is, or what kind of music she likes, but he does get her—or at least he's got a vague idea.

"Yeah, I do, actually," he says, taking a step closer to Lauren. "I know you're a badass, but I also know there's a lot more to you than that." They're kind of alike; him and Lauren. People only really see how tough Puck is, but then again, it's not like he does much to change their minds. Lauren doesn't, either, if her fight with Santana in front of everyone is proof enough. "I know you actually like being in glee club, even though you won't admit it." Puck's been there, done that, too. "You like it because it's a place where you can belong, a place where you can shine, and we'll accept you no matter what." That's what glee club was for him; everything that football couldn't be—everything that he needs. "I know that you like standing up for yourself, but you don't just want to be known as the toughest girl on campus. I know that you don't need a guy, especially a guy like me, but you want one like me anyway. I know you're trying to push me away because you want to make sure that my feelings are real or whatever. You don't have to do that. They are real, and I'm not going to change my mind about you."

Lauren doesn't say anything; she just stands there, staring at Puck, her mouth agape and her eyes slightly narrowed behind her old-fashioned glasses. She always thought Puck was a stupid jock, the kind that didn't even have two brain cells to rub together, but now she's wondering if maybe she's wrong.

"Oh damn, did I say too much?" Puck asks when Lauren's still silent, and he takes a small step back because part of him is a little afraid that she's going to knock him out.

Lauren shakes her head. "No," she says quietly before she smiles weakly. She's spent so many years building up walls around herself to keep people from getting too close, and when she's with Puck, it's like none of those barriers even exist. Like she can be just who she is, and it'll be alright, because she doesn't have to be someone else to impress him. "I guess you're kinda right."

Puck smiles at her, actually smiles. He thinks Lauren might be the girl that changes him for good, the one that'll make him grow up, step up to the plate, and be a man. He takes another couple of steps closer, puts one hand on Lauren's waist and the other on her cheek and kisses her. Her lips are soft and warm, the taste of the strawberry cheesecake is still on her tongue, and she's actually not pulling away.

It's so different than the first time they kissed; it's not just some rushed make-out session in the janitors' closet, but real, and even though his eyes are closed, Puck's pretty sure he can see the face of God when his lips move against Lauren's effortlessly.

When he pulls away, he expects Lauren to have this dazed little look on her face before she begs for more.

"Kiss me again and I'll break your nuts."

She turns around to make her way to his car, and Puck hurries after her. Once he's by her side, he hesitantly reaches for her hand and takes it in his.

Lauren doesn't pull away.


End file.
